


Dvoušroubovice, aneb jakou má Marghul hemživost

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Genetics, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orc Army, Orc Culture, Orc Sience, Orthanc - Freeform, Parody, Saruman´s Realm, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy orc soldiers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Také si vzpomínáte, jak nám Gandallf v původním díle tvrdil, že čaroděj Saruman ve svém sídle za pomoci temné magie dělá ze skřetů mnohem větší, silnější a nebezpečnější uruky? Ani netušíte, jak moc se mýlil. Žádná černá magie! Všechno jen obyčejná, přesto velmi pokročilá věda. Není divu, že Gandalf nic nechápal.





	1. Chapter 1

Marghul nejistě tápal jednou z mnoha úzkých podzemních chodeb pod Orthankem. Za ten krátký čas, který strávil v mocné, prudce se rozvíjející říši Železného pasu prošel už mnoha podzemními chodbami a prolezl nespočet hlubokých jam. Ze všeho, co přináleželo k Šarkanově říši, bylo na povrchu jen to nejnutnější. Vše podstatné bylo pečlivě ukryto v konejšivých záhybech mohutného těla bohyně Dha. Obrovské řvoucí továrny, chrlící dnem i nocí omamně smrdutý kouř, stejně jako neméně obrovské obytné komplexy, až podezřele připomínající na sebe nahloučená vlaštovčí hnízda, slepená z hlíny a výměšků. Jen, kdyby nebyly ukryty pod zemí! Dokonce i velkoryse pojatá kasárna, byla nacpaná do jedné z mnoha děr vyražených ve skále. Což dávalo pramalý smysl vzhledem k tomu, že orthanská armáda sestávala převážně z mohutných hromotluků, sesbíraných ze všech možných uruckých rodin a kmenů, zvyklých na otevřený prostor širokých stepí.  
Vše jakoby tu prostě bylo dimenzováno na malá útlá těla horských snagů, trávících svůj život v nekonečných hladových útrobách skalních velikánů. Vypadalo to, jakoby něčí obří ruka sáhla do nitra Mlžných hor, popadla jeden spletitý a mimořádně rozlehlý jeskynní komplex, vyrvala ho ven a jen tak pro legraci ho šoupla pod naprosto nepatřičný kus rovné země.  
Bylo to k vzteku!  
Ovšem až na ten proklatý tunel, s nímž se nebohý buvolí rekrut právě tak neúspěšně potýkal. Kdyby byl jenom úzký, vlhký a křivolaký tak, jako všechny ostatní, bylo by mu hej! Jenže tenhle byl jiný. Děsivý!  
Na rozdíl od těch ostatních, tenhle byl překvapivě přímý, prostorný, naplněný bělavým světlem, které se bralo jakoby odnikud, a které v ničem nepřipomínajícím důvěrně známé sluneční paprsky tam nahoře. Tohle bylo ostré a chladné a zabodávalo se do očí podobně, jako drobounké sněhové vločky hnané čerstvým větrem. Oslněný Marghul klopýtal dál a dál a proklínal při tom ty Šarkanovy zatracené magické hokus-pokusy, které vedly k vytvoření téhle zhůvěřilosti. Míjel při tom otevřené skříně, po okraj naplněné leskle kovovými věcičkami až podezřele upomínající na mučící nástroje, jako i jinými podivnostmi, nepodobnými vůbec ničemu. Ale nejhorší na tom všem byl ten vtíravý pach, co se linul chodbou zdánlivě odnikud, stejně jako to zatracené světlo. Takhle odpudivě nepáchne nic, pomyslel si, ať už je to živé, nebo mrtvé. Věc které vyluzovala tenhle jedovatý zápach, jakoby nenáviděla život i smrt stejnou měrou a toužila naprosto demokraticky vyhladit to i ono. Marghul úplně cítil, jak se ten odporný smrad zavrtává do jemné sliznice jeho nosních skořepin a drtí ji na kaši. Přes to postupoval dál. Ve zpocené dlani při tom svíral cár pergamenu s neumělou malůvkou, která vzdáleně připomínala dva hady obtočené jeden kolem druhého.  
"Čekaj na tebe dole v množírně!"  
Houkl na něj jeden z jeho nadřízených ještě na povrchu a vrazil mu tenhle kus vyčiněné kůže do ruky.  
"A mákni si! Fakt nemaj rádi zpoždění!"  
Na vyjevené rekrutovy otázky odpovídal značně neochotně, až když se Marghul nehodlal vzdát vysvětlení, jal se ho vlastnoručně postrkovat k jednomu z výtahů a vyhrožovat při tom kasárníkem. Marghul si nakonec nešťastně povzdechl a s poslušným přitakáním se spustil dolů. Konec konců, řekl si, nic horšího, než výcvik s kyjem ho tam snad potkat nemůže.  
Teď o tom začínal pochybovat!  
Blaženě si oddych, když si na konci chodby povšiml okovaných dveří se stejnou malůvkou stočených hadů, jako na pergamenu a ještě několika černě vyvedenými znaky, kterým nerozuměl.  
Byl u cíle své cesty! Odhodlaně popadl za kliku a dveře bez protestů povolily.  
Překvapeně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Svět, který se před ním najednou otevřel, vyhlížel mnohem přátelštější, než ten, z něhož právě unikl. Světlo bylo měkčí a tlumenější, prostory klenutější, dokonce i vzduch se zdál být méně nasycen tím vtíravým jedem. Uprostřed stál stolek a drobná seslička, obé se zcela nevyhovující výškou a v jednou z koutů se krčila drobná postava celá zahalená v bílém. Byla k nově příchozímu otočena zády a usilovně se přehrabovala v jedné z četných beden, jako by něco naléhavě hledala.  
Marghul překvapeně zamrkal, neschopen pochopit, jak se někomu mohlo povést udržet si v Orthanku takhle neposkvrněný vzhled. On sám měl obvykle záhyby své kůže i šatů beznadějně plné mastného zapáchajícího prachu ještě před obědem.  
"Kam jsem to jen…"  
Ozval se hlas, nepochybně ženský, ještě před tím, než si to Marghul vůbec stihl domyslet.  
"Posaď se zatim ke stolu!"  
Dodal ten hlas tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitky.  
Marghul vrhl jeden nepřátelsky pohled na příliš nízkou židličku, netroufl si však neuposlechnout. To světlo, pach, ty podezřelé věci kolem a v neposlední řadě i to shrbené stvoření v koutě, to všechno způsobovalo, že jeho pověstné furianství se proměnilo v cosi, co se nejvíc podobalo rozkošné ochmýřené kachničce, poslušně capkající za zbytkem hejna. Sedl si a pokoušel se předstírat, že je to vlastně celkem pohodlné.  
Nastalé ticho přerušovalo jen šustění a řachtání věcí, nelítostně pronásledovaných z jedné strany bedny na druhou, trestaných za to, že nejsou tím, co ona běloskvoucí bytost právě potřebuje.  
Marghul si odkašlal.  
"Já totiž… řekli mi že… že mám přijít..."  
Začal s odhodláním, ačkoliv dokonce jemu samému zněla ta věta trochu slabomyslně.  
"Jasně, že ti to řekli!"  
Zarazila ho žena, stále ještě shrbená nad svou bednou.  
"Rozkázala jsem jim, aby to řekli všem urukům! Neprozrazuješ mi nic novýho!"  
Marghul si opět odkašlal a provinile zmlkl.  
A pak se ta záhadná osoba konečně narovnala.  
V ruce při tom vítězoslavně třímala cosi hranatého, tlustého vázaného v kůži. Marghul si ji prohlížel, dílem zvědavě, dílem ostražitě. Měla nazelenalou pleť a plné buclaté tvary. Okamžitě v ní poznal goblinku. Nad pravým okem se jí skvělo velmi zdobně propracované tetováni.  
Želva!  
Došlo mu ihned.  
Je z Želvího kmene!  
Do oka mu záhy padl i znak, který se černal na jejím jinak sněhobílém rouchu. Byly to ti samí podivní hádci, kteří byli tak neuměle vyvedení na jeho pergamenu. Váhavě k ní natáhl ruku s tím osudovým kouskem kůže, jakoby to byla jakási forma obětiny. Nevrle mu ho vytrhla a hodila do další z četných krabic. Pak povolila poutka na té své, tak dlouho a usilovně hledané věcičce, rozevřela ji a zabořila do ní nos. Jemu nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost.  
Nervózně poposedávající Marghul se opět rozhodl, že je na čase na sebe upozornit.  
"Ehm…" začal obezřetně. "Já nevim… totiž… mně nikdo nic… co tu vlastně...", koktal, nemilosrdně vystaven ostřížím zrakům goblinky, jenž se konečně uvolila vzít na vědomí jeho existenci. Teď jen tiše stála, přísně se mračila a čekala, co z něj vypadne. A on měl dojem, že by se snad raději nechal probodnout rohanskými šípy, než tímhle pohledem.  
Pak se ozvalo jedno velmi významné povzdechnutí, které v něm nějakým záhadným způsobem roznítilo palčivý pocit provinilosti o němž byl z hloubi přesvědčený, že je spravedlivý. Ačkoliv si nebyl vědom, že by něco provedl.  
"Množící program!"  
Vysvětlovala zatím goblinka nepříliš ochotně.  
"Pracujeme tu na vytvoření nového skřeta! Skřeta budoucnosti! Bez všech závad a tělesných i duševních poruch. Vybrali jsme uruky, protože jsou ze všech skřetích rodů nejmladší. Taky pro jejich silnou tělesnou konstituci a zdravý genofond."  
"E…"  
Vydralo se zatím z Marghulova hrdla. Snad by býval pronesl i něco delšího, kdyby věděl, kam se poděla jeho brada. Po chvíli usilovného hledání ji našel spadlou až někde u kolen. A goblinka se zjevně nehodlala unavovat s podrobnějším vysvětlováním. Přes to se ale z toho vodopádu cizích slov a záhadných zaklínadel, co na něj vychrlila, alespoň dvě, tři prokutaly až do jeho mozku a zavrtaly se v něm jako hladoví červíci. Množení! Tomu rozumí! A výroba nových skřetů! O tom by taky něco věděl. A když se to dá hezky dohromady…Ozubená kolečka jeho mysli se s vrzáním pohnula. Pak ovšem dává smysl i to, že si na tu fušku vybrali uruky. Ti ušmudlaní goblini by se stěží zmohli na nějakou akci. Na Marghulově tváři vykvetl blažený úsměv. Zdá se, pomyslel si, že si tady někdo pěkně užije.  
Jenže oproti všem předpokladům mu na stolku přistál zažloutlý štosek něčeho, v čem neomylně poznal listy papíru. Byly linkované a místy zaplněné nějakými nápisy. A hned vedle se objevilo čerstvě namočené černé pero.  
"Tohle vyplň!"  
Vyštěkla želví žena a vůbec to nevypadalo, jako že se chystá na nějakou vášnivou předehru. Pokud ano, tak na nějakou hodně divnou. Na sucho polkl a nešťastně se zadíval na to šustivé nadělení, tiše si lebedící na stolku před ním. Rozhodně neměl v plánu té ženské odporovat, jenže teď byl vážně bezradný. Co je to papír, to samozřejmě věděl už nějaký ten pátek a neměl nejmenší pochybnosti o jeho užitečnosti. Jen ho zatím nikdy nenapadlo používat ho ke psaní. Zkusmo štůček popadl a potěžkal ho v dlani. Pak se stejně neuměle chopil i pera a sevřel ho v pěsti, jenž byla dosud zvyklá třímat nanejvýš tak nějakou mocnou a velmi smrtící zbraň. Teď však na něj s němou výčitkou mířil hrot, který v Marghulově mysli zbytněl do velikosti hrotu elfského meče. A kapka černého inkoustu, co se na něm matně leskla, jen jen se od něj odlepit a s tichým plesknutím se rozprsknout po stole, ta mohla být klidně kapkou jeho krve.  
Nakonec rezignovaně odložil jedno i druhé.  
"Já… neumim psát!"  
Přiznal a hlas se mu při tom provinile zachvěl. Vyvolal tím jen další významné povzdechnutí. Vzápětí polekaně nadskočil, když z jednoho kouta zaslechl tichý nenápadný rachot. Kradmo jukl tím směrem a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se k zemi sype omítka. A náhle, ačkoliv na vědomé úrovni chápal, že je to nesmysl, někde hluboko uvnitř si byl skoro jistý, že ta omítka opadala strachy.  
"No, dobře!"  
Odtušila mezi tím jeho nová známá.  
"Tak to teda vyplnim já!"  
A shrábla papír i pero do své náruče.  
"Takže, jméno Marghul, původ, Buvolí kmen, matka Aschbaghaz. Sedí?"  
Zpytavě se na něj podívala a povytáhla obočí. Honem snaživě zakýval hlavou. Zdálo se, že je s tím spokojená.  
"Tak dál!"  
Pravila rázně.  
"Máš v rodině nějakou dědičnou zátěž?"  
"No…" dumal Marghul snaživě, přestože ho ta otázka nemálo zaskočila.  
"Můj švagr je dost zatíženej na kořalku. Jede v tom celá jejich rodina a tu pálenici děděj už ve třetí generaci. Všechny nás to jejich chlastání strašně zatěžuje."  
Dodal vesele, spokojený sám se sebou. Až další povzdech tak mohutný, že by to jistě zatřáslo se samým Žhavým Lůnem Bohyně Dha, ho vyvedl z omylu. Ani tohle nebyla správná odpověď.  
"Já myslela spíš pokrevní příbuzné."  
Vysvětlovala ona, Marghul se však zrovna nervózně ohlížel po další várce sypající se omítky.  
"Eh…po… po čem?"  
Goblinka protočila oči.  
"Tak jinak!"  
A na důkaz své nově zvolené taktiky po něm hned vypálila další záludnou otázku.  
"Na co umřela tvoje prababička z matčiny strany?"  
Nevěřícně pak kroutila hlavou, když vyšetřovaný jen bezradně pokrčil rameny.  
"A to tě nikdy nenapadlo se zeptat?"  
Přidala obviňujícím tónem a Marghul se zatvářil zkroušeně. Sám najednou nechápal, jak je možné, že neví takovou banalitu, jako na co zemřela jeho prababička.  
Hned si udělala na jednom z papírů perem křížek.  
"Trpěl tvůj otec nějakýma vážnýma chorobama?"  
V Marghulovi byla rázem malá dušička, protože už tušil, že ani na tenhle dotaz neodpoví jak se žádá.  
"Totiž…", soukal ze sebe, pokoušeje se oddálit nevyhnutelné, "totiž… já přesně nevím, kdo je můj otec."  
Goblinka nerudně odhodila svazek papírů zpátky na stůl.  
"Tohle nikam nevede!"  
Marghul se na své sesličce ještě více přikrčil.  
"Přejdeme rovnou na odběr vzorku."  
S těmi slovy se otočila a odpochodovala do protějšího rohu k jedné z objemných truhlic. Na chvíli z ní byla vidět jen její široká záda a místností se rozeznělo důvěrně známé cinkání kovu o kov. Pak se energicky otočila a zamířila si to opět k Marghulovi. V ruce si při tom nesla si jakousi nenápadnou drobnou nádobku z průhledného skla. Milý uruk v tu ránu zapomněl, že by se měl vlastně obávat a zvědavě přemítal, k čemu ji asi bude potřebovat. Jaké pak bylo jeho překvapení, když mu ji nesmlouvavě vrazila do dlaně.  
"A pospěš si!  
Pronesla s obvyklou strohostí.  
"Nemám na to celou noc."  
Marghul nasucho polkl, štítivě si přidržuje onu záhadnou skleničku mezi palcem a ukazovákem. Zahlížel na ni podezíravě, jakoby byla jeho úhlavním nepřítelem. Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že právě něco zásadního nepochopil a když se zeptá, udělá ze sebe ještě většího troubu, než za jakého byl dosud. Goblinka se zatím, s rukama založenýma v bok, výhružně tyčila nad ním. Totiž, nějakým způsobem se zvládla výhružně tyčit, přestože měla stěží metr padesát. Jeho to ale v nejmenším nepřekvapovalo. Příslušníci a hlavně příslušnice Želvího kmene byly tímto uměním proslulé a dovedly ho k učiněnému mistrovství, ačkoliv nikdo zatím nepřišel na to, jak to vlastně dělají. Nesměle k ní zvedl zrak. Její oči mlčenlivě lamentovaly nad tím, s jakýmže zaostalým druhem je to nucena se zahazovat. Pohlédla na něj téměř soustrastně.  
"Potřebuju tvý semeno!"  
Hláskovala zřetelně a nahlas.  
"Tady!"  
Její prst zamířil skleničky, jako šíp na střed terče. Marghul se za ním bezmocně ohlédl. Jeho uši už to sdělení způsobně dopravily dovnitř lebky, jeho mozek však stále vzdoroval přijmout tu hrůzu v její obnažené podobě.  
"Ale..." pokoušel se namítat, když však po usilovném a vyčerpávajícím kutání v té rozměklé hroudě tvarohu, v níž se proměnil jeho mozek, neobjevil, žádnou přijatelnou myšlenku, hlesl jen: "Proč?"  
"Zajímá nás spousta věcí!"  
Rozkládala Želví goblinka, zcela netečná k jeho vnitřnímu utrpení.  
"Množství, kvalita, vitalita, hemživost..."  
Marghula oblil studený pot! Hemživost! Neměl ani tušení, co by to mohlo být, ale znělo to, jako název nějaké hodně ošklivé pohlavní choroby. Horečně přemýšlel, kde jen si takovou příšernost mohl uhnat a mírně se mu ulevilo, když si uvědomil, že tady zatím nikde. Každopádně dobře, že to ví, bude si alespoň moct dávat bacha. Jenže tím se nic neměnilo na tom, že bude muset...  
"A to mám jako... ehm... sám? A... tady?"  
Koktal a úplně cítil, jak se špičky jeho dlouhatánských boltců rozpalují plamenným žárem.  
"He! Jako bys to nikdy nedělal."  
Ušklíbla se ona a Marghul na sucho polkl. Samozřejmě, že už to dělal a dokonce i před obecenstvem, jenže... zkrátka... Opět přeopatrně vzhlédl k oné ženě. Tvářila se mírně nasupeně a velmi, velmi netrpělivě a jemu bylo okamžitě jasné, že buď odevzdá "vzorek", nebo už z téhle místnosti nikdy neodejde. Zhluboka se nadechl.  
"A nemohla bys aspoň..." osmělil se, "no... víš co... jít ven?"  
"Kdepak!"  
Zavrtěla hlavou!  
"To jsme zkoušeli. Ale uruci jsou zatracená verbež."  
Nešťastně zavzdychala nad nespravedlností života.  
"Některý nám do toho naplivali, nebo dokonce načurali. Takže na to teď dohlížíme.... Tak co bude?!"  
Jeho oči nešťastně bloudili od lahvičky ke goblince, aby se občas zatoulaly někam do míst pod jeho pas.  
"No, tak dobře!"  
Nechala se nakonec obměkčit.

"Tak se otoč!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V tomto dílu se dozvíme, jak Marghul odevzdával vzorek.

Marghul pevně stiskl oční víčka a zoufale se snažil nevnímat ten pronikavý, jako dýka ostrý pohled, který se mu vytrvale zabodával do zad.  
Nádech, výdech!  
Tak dobře! Je někde jinde. Kde? Na svý ubikaci a tohle je jenom jedno z mnoha rán, kdy se snaží udělat si trochu dobře před tím, než bude muset do rachoty. Zbytek mužstva je v trapu, má perfektní soukromí. Jeho ruka neomylně zamířila do rozkroku a jedním zkušeným trhnutím rozvázala šňůrky na poklopci. Pak odhodlaně zajela dovnitř a opatrně si pohrála s tím, co tam nahmatala. Ne, tohle nebude fungovat. Jeho pohlaví bylo dokonale nehybné, jako bez života. Tak jinak! Jeho mysl, už dokonale soustředěná na zadaný úkol cílevědomě prosívala všechny vzpomínky a hledala v nich stopy prožité slasti.  
Je na ubikaci! Tu se někde v jeho snovém světě rozezvučelo dunivé hrdelní chrčení. Chřípí polechtal nový, přes to však už důvěrně známý pach. Marghul ho lačně nasál. Cizí hlas se přibližoval každým okamžikem. A pak k němu konečně dolehla slova.  
"Kde se flákáš, vojíne!? Měls bejt dávno nahoře na cvičišti!"  
Ta věta zněla tak příkře. Skoro nepřátelsky! Snový Marghul na ni odpověděl odbojným zavrčením, neučinil však vůbec nic, aby vetřelci vyhověl. Tím méně, aby se zakryl. Jen znova, o něco usilovněji nasál tu dráždivou vůni a jemně poškádlil své pohlaví, které se pomalu začlo rozněcovat povědomým žárem. Moc dobře věděl, komu patří hlas i vůně. A pak se k obojímu přidal ještě dusot těžkých bagančat a řinčení kroužkové zbroje.  
Takhle bude mít špatnej výhled. Prolétlo Marghulovi hlavou s myšlenkou na nenadálého narušitele. Z jeho těla v tu ránu zmizelo vše, co zakrývalo jeho snědou kouřovou kůži a on se ještě pohodlněji rozvalil na své palandě.  
A to už u ní s tlumeným přidupnutím přistál pár zablácených těžkých bot, na široko rozkročených, jakoby chtěly všem ukázat, komu to tady patří  
Jeho nový nadřízený, velitel Ulkúz, se tyčit nad jeho postelí a tiše si prohlížel jeho nahé tělo. Tvář jako vždy kamenně tvrdou, oči jako dva nože.  
Ten chlap byl sadistickej parchant, o tom Marghul nepochyboval od prvního okamžiku. Jenže měl v sobě něco... něco... nepředstavitelně dráždivého, něco co jeho nového rekruta přivádělo skoro až k šílenství, nutilo odbojně zvedat hlavu a obnažovat tesáky při každém jeho rozkazu, ať už byl sebebanálnější.  
Kde ho asi vyhrabali? Přemítal, jen co se s ním stačil trochu seznámit. Kde scháněj takovýhle typy, který jakoby byly stvořený k tomu, aby ostatní sekýrovali, trápili a dřeli z nich kůži za živa. Který jakoby se už narodili urostlí, statný s kyrysem na tý jejich zatracený hrudi a nezbytným bičem sevřeným v pěsti. A tenhle při tom nemusel dělat skoro nic. Stačilo jen stát a předstírat, že je kus skály o kterou se rozdrtí každičkej pokus o revoltu i vzdor. Jen na něj pohlíd, už si začal připadat tak malej, nepatrnej, bezmocnej! Tohle musí nějak zarazit. Musí!  
Teď však drze otáčel oči a nechával je cestovat po širokých ramenou klenutých zádech i pevných stehnech Ulkúze, kterého si stvořil ve svých myšlenkách. A že se, krucinál, bylo na co koukat. Ta zbroj jenom zdůrazňovala to, co bylo zjevný. Proto se skutečný Marghul rozhodl, že ji snovému Ulkúzovi ještě chvíli ponechá. Pak se znovu rozezvučel ten chraplavý hlas a bylo to, jakoby uhodil hrom.  
"Okamžitě toho nech, ty malá nadržená děvko a koukej padat na cvičák, nebo..."  
Marghul se ve svých představách jízlivě rozesmál, protože to byl on, kdo rozhodoval o tom, co bude znamenat to nebo.  
"Líbím se ti?"  
Předl smyslně jeho obraz.  
"Líbí se ti tohle?"Rukou si při tom líně přejížděl nahoru dolů po celé své délce. Bok propnul do oblouku, takže jeho pánev se nabízela Ulkúzovým očím ještě smyslněji, ještě nestydatěji, jako šťavnatá pečeně na stříbrném podnosu.  
Opravdový Marghul zatím stále pevně svíral víčka a vnímal, jak mu podél páteře vzlínají ohnivé jiskřičky rostoucí slasti. Úporně se pokoušel vyhnat ze svého stále ještě vzdorujícího mozku, otravné střípky reality, které bloudily jeho vědomím a drásaly křehký závoj onoho smyslného přeludu. Nedaly se tak snadno odbít, když mu zas a znova vnucovaly, že ve skutečnosti je v ošklivé chladné místností kdesi hluboko pod Železným pasem, provrtávaný přísným zrakem želví goblinky, která mu bez milosti nařídila odevzdat "vzorek" tak rychle, jak to jen bude možné. Zaťal zuby a volnou dlaní si přikryl zavřené oči.  
Ulkúz!  
Stojí nad ním v té své panovačné póze se založenýma rukama a nohama pevně rozkročenýma a tiše ho sleduje, pohled dychtivě zabodnutý do jeho klína. A teď, právě teď v tomhle okamžiku se koutek jeho úst lascivně pozvedl a jeho kamenná tvář se mírně roztáhla v náznaku, když už ne laskavosti, tak alespoň účastného zájmu. Jako když se jemně zatetelí plamen. Jako když vodoměrka rozčeří sklovitou hladinu jezera. Tak byl ten závan tepla nepatrný, ne však dost na to, aby nehodnému vojínovi ušel.  
Marghul se ve svých představách blaženě pousmál a rozvalil se ještě pohodlněji na svém kavalci, plný sebevědomé vyzývavosti. Jeho velitel o něj stojí. Jeho velitele to rajcuje! Co takhle se trochu víc zapojit Ulkúzi, co?  
"Nechceš mi trochu pomoct?"  
A už je tu tiché vrnění linoucí se z hlubin hrdla vlčího vojáka. Už přiklekává k pelesti Marghulova lůžka a zmocňuje se jeho pohlaví, konečně horkého a naběhlého. Napřed si s ním pohrává rukama, aby ho vzápětí lačně sevřel ve svých ústech a začal sát. A jeho svěřenec už slastně vrní a pokládá svou hrubou dlaň na jeho temeno. Bezohledně tlačí velitelovu hlavu hlouběji do svého klína a prudce oddechuje.  
Na tváři zasněného Marghula se zatím rozsvítil spokojený úšklebek.  
No, vidíš, ty zatracenej mizero! Tohle bys s tou svou sladkou pusinkou měl dělat! A ne furt jen hudrovat a řvát.  
A jeho druhé snové já zarazilo se škodolibým zadostiučiněním svůj tvrdý úd hluboko do Ulkúzova krku. A ten ho pojmul nadšeně a bez vzpěčování.  
Marghulovým masem a kostmi, kůží, vší tou živou hmotou, která poslušně prodlévala v našem světě, se dravě hnala horká krev. Jeho duch se za tím blaženě proháněl v medovém oparu rozkoše. Jak ochotně se mu v té divotvorné říši oddával jeho pyšný panovačný velitel. Jak pokorně! Teď už měl na tobě jen nárameníky, chrániče holení a hrubou plátěnou halenu. Kyrys, suknice i všechny zbraně se záhadně vytratily.  
Až na bič!  
Bič se zlomyslným pochechtáváním potěžkával v ruce Marghul. Pak napřáhl ruku a vzduchem se vzápětí, za doprovodu zlověstného prásknutí, mihl jeho tenounký šlahoun. V Ulkúzových očích se to zalesklo. Marghul dnes ale neměl náladu na krutosti. Jen, zapřemýšlel, jen by ten prevít měl vědět, že ho má. A že to s nim umí. A že nebude váhat. Upřel do Ulkúzových vyplašených očí jeden pohled, pronikavý smělý a přetékající sebevědomím.  
Je to tak sladký, mít ho jednou na lopatě. Tak vzrušující!  
Ale to už ve své mysli popadl bič za koneček a přehodil ho jako smyčku přes Ulkúzova záda. Druhý skřet vězel v té smyslné pasti až po špičky svých dlouhých uší. A jeho věznitel neváhal a bral si, co mu bylo libo. Vrhal se rukama na velitelova záda a zatínal do nich nehty. Ostrýma zubama při tom drásal jeho hruď a zarážel se o drobné bradavky. Potěšeně vnímal stony deroucí se z toho druhého hrdla i stisk silných paží kolem svých ramen.  
A jedeme dál! Pomysleli si oba Marghulové, ten snový dlící ve vesmíru utkaného ze samé rozkoše i ten z masa a kostí, osamocený, potupně se krčící v kamrlíku pod Železným pasem.  
Však já ti ukážu! Pořádně ti to nandám! Předvedu ti, jak se šuká u Buvolího kmene. Vidět tě tak kroutit se a kňučet pod sebou! To by byla ta nejsladší odměna ze všech. Běží hlavou jednomu i druhému.  
A kaštanově hnědá ruka už tlačí krutého velitele Ulkúze, který je najednou, jak beránek, dolů na kavalec. Marghul si ve svých představách maloval tu zpocenou rozpálenou pleť, jak se tiskne na jeho vlastní holou kůži i tu vidinu mohutného skřetího těla, které měl jen pro sebe, když na něj plnou vahou nalehl. Zbytky zbroje by jistě nesnesitelně dřely, kdyby to bylo doopravdy, ale na tom teď nezáleželo. Jen, ať je má! Jak svůdně! Jak lákavě vypadá lehce zadýchaný, s mírně pootevřenými rty a, Temnoto, se vzrušeným mužstvím, tak odhaleným, tak vystaveným, tak k dispozici! A k tomu se všemi těmi zbytky své velitelské autority, který jen upomínaly na to, jak moc je teď v Marghulově područí.  
A teď dovnitř!  
Pomyslel si rozvášněný vojín, zatímco jeho levačka neúnavně pracovala.  
Přelud v jeho mysli se ihned poslušně převalil na záda a vystavil své kulaté, jako kámen pevné hýždě. Marghulův pohled se nadšeně popásal na provazcích svalů skvostně vyrýsovaných pod jeho kůží... totiž na provazcích svalů o nichž byl přesvědčený, že se tam musí rýsovat, protože to málo, co z Ulkúze zatím pod vším tím železem stačil uvidět, bylo impozantní. Ve svých představách chtivě popadl svého velitele za půlky a začal je horlivě hníst a svírat, až se mu z toho úžil dech.  
Jak krásně by se při tom rozevírala jeho štěrbinka. Jak by sebou škubala. Jak moc by mě chtěla!  
Myšlenky se mu hnaly hlavou, jak splašené.  
Jaký by to bylo ho tam pěkně vylízat?  
Jeho druhé já se nenechalo pobízet a zabořilo mezi ty perfektně souměrné polokoule svou hlavu. A Marghulovy uši si už vychutnávaly tu libozvučnou symfonii vzdechů, jíž by při téhle příležitosti Ulkúzova ústa jistě vyluzovala.  
A jak by se tomu mizerovi teprv líbilo, kdyby mu tam zajel prstama!  
Marghul, choulící se na nepohodlné židli ve středisku pro množení, jakoby úplně cítil na svém ukazováku to svíravé horko. Za jeho zavřenými víčky se zatím Ulkúz slastně prohýbal v bedrech, aby mu co nejvíce usnadnil vstup do svého povolného těla.  
Ohavná místnost s nesmlouvavou goblinkou a jejíma přísnýma očima jakoby se stávala čím dál tím menší a bezvýznamnější. A spolu s tím, jak Marghulovým tělem stoupal smyslný žár jako sloupec rtuti skleněnou kapilárou, stával se ten druhý svět stvořený v jeho hlavě podstatnější a důležitější, až jakoby mírou pravdivosti přebil dokonce i realitu okolo.  
Ulkúz chce víc! A s roztaženýma nohama a žádostivým výrazem ho zve dál.  
Marghul tiše zakňoural. Teď se to nesmí zkazit! A soustředil se! Na tu palčivou vůni Ulkúzova vzrušeného těla. Na jeho záda prohnutá do oblouku. Na obliny jeho hýždí tyčící se ke stropu. Ale hlavně, Temnoto, hlavně na ten vlhký a lehce rozevřený vchod do jeho těla, který jen jen čeká na jeho naběhlé mužství.  
Už jen kousek! Už jen chviličku! Pomyslel si opravdový Marghul, zatímco ten vymyšlený se nemilosrdně zmocňoval svého velitele a naslouchal jeho nadšenému povzbuzování a výkřikům rozkoše a ano, škemrání! Ten pyšný, ledově chladný Vlčí bojovník se doprošoval čerstvého odvedence, aby ho nešetřil! Aby ho pořádně ojel! Ještě tvrději, ještě důkladněji! Aby...  
Ze rtů skutečného Marghula se vydral přidušený vzdech, jakkoliv se ho uruk úzkostlivě pokoušel udržet uvnitř. Pak se ozvalo ještě několik silných heknutí a křišťálově průhledná sklenička se začínala plnit mléčně bílým "vzorkem", přesně, jak bylo nakázáno.  
Marghulovy najednou připadalo, jakoby ho někdo ještě rozespalého popadl za flígr a pleskl s ním do hnusné páchnoucí louže plné odpudivé, jako led chladné reality. Sen, ještě před pouhou vteřinou tak živý, náhle zmizel, a bylo to jakoby se před jeho očima rozplynul chuchvalec šedivé mlhy, který se celou dobu tvářil, že je kusem solidního křemene. Střípky skutečnosti, před chvílí tak pečlivě roztříštěné a uklizené z dosahu jeho uvědomění se začaly spojovat a jemu začalo pomalu docházet, co se vlastně stalo  
Právě si to udělal na něčí rozkaz! Už to by samo o sobě bylo dost zvrhlé, i kdyby si to neudělal pod bedlivým dozorem té tyranské goblinky. Ale hlavně, hlavně! Právě si to udělal s myšlenkama na toho parchanta Ulkúze a to bylo na celém tom průšvihu zdaleka nejhorší.  
Pečlivě a hlavně rychle si upravil tkanice na poklopci a pak opatrně, skoro štítivě posunul onu neblahou nádobkou plnou "vzorku" směrem v němž spíš tušil, než viděl želví goblinku. Rozpačitě si odkašlal a povstal ze svého sedánku, oči zabodnuté do země. Pak zaslechl nějaký hluk a když si konečně troufl otočit se po jeho směru, kompromitující sklenka už neležela na svém původním místě. Blaženě si oddechl. Zelenolící žena se zatím zabývala svými vlastními záležitostmi a jemu nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost.  
Jí je to úplně jedno! Jakoby... jakoby to pro ni vůbec nic neznamenalo!  
Prolétlo mu hlavou, jako blesk.  
To uvědomění bylo pro něj pro stejně ponižující i osvobozující zároveň. Na goblinku neměl jeho... čin pražádný vliv. Byla to jen další z jejích četných pracovních povinností a on jen jedním z mnoha vyšetřovaných. Jeho existence pro ni měla cenu jen tehdy, dokud byl schopen odevzdat dostatečně kvalitní "vzorek", který ona vzápětí zvídavě prozkoumá.  
Množství, vitalita, hemživost... hemživost. Opakoval si Marghul v duchu a bezradně postával nad nízkou židličkou a rozhrkaným stolkem.  
"To je všechno! Můžeš jít!"  
Pronesla goblinka, když si konečně všimla jeho přítomnosti.  
"A... děkujem za tvůj příspěvek."  
Dodadala téměř laskavě, když se její proband stále neměl k odchodu a nepřestával na ni civět, trochu tázavě, trochu vyjeveně.  
Do Marghulova těla jakoby se začal vracet život. Napřed opatrně pohnul hlavou, pak přišly na řadu ruce a nakonec nohy. Několikrát zkusmo přešlápl a nahlas si povzdechl. Bylo jasné, že v téhle místnosti se s ním už nepočítá. Bylo na čase se poroučet.  
"A pošli sem dalšího!"  
Prohodila Želví žena, zatímco on se pomalu začal obracet k východu. Trhl sebou při těch slovech. Jistě! Dalšího! Nemůže přece očekávat, že v tom bude sám. Nejspíš sem pošlou, celou jejich jednotku. Ta představa v v něm něm probudila jakési škodolibé zadostiučinění. Možná, vlastně určitě už tu byl i Ulkúz... V jeho ústním koutku to proti jeho vůli slabě zaškubalo.  
Pak se osmělil.  
"Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"  
Goblinka tázavě pozvedla hlavu a netvářila se při tom vyloženě odmítavě, což Marghulovi dodalo odvahu.  
"Co znamenaj ty dva hádci?"  
Nechápavě nakrčila obočí a když si všimla směru Marghulova pohledu sklopila hlavu dolů ke svému plášti. Na jejích prsou se skvěl obrazec dvou pruhů, snad hadů, propletených do jakési zvláštní spirály.  
"Jo, tohle!  
Usmála se chápavě.  
"To nejsou žádní hadi. To je Dvoušroubovice!"  
A pak pronesla slovo tak podivné, tak cize znějící, až Marghul nepochyboval, že si právě vyslechl nějaké nebezpečné zaklínadlo. Usoudil, že je nejvyšší čas vypadnout.  
"Eh... tak, buď zdráva!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe a vypotácel se do chodby. Tam se málem srazil s jedním z odvedenců, kterého znal od vidění.  
"Padej dovnitř! Prej tě tam čekaj!"  
Zavrčel a jeho úsměv rozkvetl do ještě větší šíře. To když si všiml jeho vyplašeného obličeje a ruky žmoulající kus pergamenu s obrázkem té... vědoucně pokýval hlavou, dvoušroubovice.

Ať už to bylo cokoliv!


End file.
